


Appearances

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [104]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> <br/><b>Challenge:</b> Marian-my hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_Her hands are a Lady's hand. Pale, delicate looking._

_Obviously not capable of fighting like a man. Being spotted with blood._


End file.
